Methods and systems for providing color-controlled illumination are known to those of skill in the art, including those identified in patents and patent applications incorporated by reference herein. Such methods and systems can benefit from improved control over illumination, including control enabled by different combinations of light sources, different control protocols, optical facilities, software programs, lighting system configurations, and other improvements.